pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Dweevil
The Dweevil family is a species of enemies found only in Pikmin 2 that resemble spiders. All members are known to collect treasures, bodies of dead creatures and other objects in order to mimic them or use them for some other purpose. Most possess elemental attacks, which they do not use unless aggravated, and they are only found underground. The size of smaller Dweevils' bodies make landing a Pikmin on them difficult; they are most easily defeated using Purple Pikmin, which can stun the beasts without landing on them and home in on enemies when thrown. Anode Dweevil The Anode Dweevil is yellow and attacks with an electrical discharge, which, like other electrical hazards, will immediately electrocute and kill Pikmin vulnerable to electricity without a chance to save them, thus making it one of the most dangerous common Dweevils. This makes Yellow Pikmin the best choice in battle against them. Caustic Dweevil This is a blue Dweevil which, when agitated by attacks, releases a blast of acidic bodily fluid in an attempt to drown attacking Pikmin. Therefore, Blue Pikmin are best suited to defeating Caustic Dweevils. However since captains are impervious to water it can be beaten easily without pikmin, dispite the Piklopedia stating that the acid carrodes space suits on contact. Fiery Dweevil The Fiery Dweevil is the most common Dweevil in the game. It is a red Dweevil that, when agitated by attacks, will release searing flames that will set nearby Pikmin on fire. This makes Red Pikmin the best choice in battle. Munge Dweevil The Munge Dweevil is a purple Dweevil that releases a poisonous gas when attacked; this poisons any Pikmin that are not immune to it, making White Pikmin the best choice when fighting these creatures. Howerver since captians have air filters they can be beaten easily without pikmin. Volatile Dweevil Volatile Dweevils prefer to carry bomb-rocks over all other objects; when one sees a captain or Pikmin, it follows it and the bomb rock's timer starts. When this detonates, the Dweevil is killed, making the best tactic when confronted with one of these to run away. It is also possible to petrify one with an Ultra-bitter spray and then kill it without it ever exploding. You will at least get nectar, or possibly spray. These Dweevils commonly drop from ceilings and is the only enemy that can die in the Piklopedia. Titan Dweevil The Titan Dweevil is the last boss in Pikmin 2. It is by far the largest of all known Dweevils, and can only attack using the four treasures it has picked up. It is found on the final sublevel of Dream Den, where Olimar and the President find Louie sitting on top of a mound of treasure. When they approach the mound, however, it reveals itself as the head of the Titan Dweevil and starts to attack. Trivia *When a captain uses the Napsack near a Dweevil, it is possible the Dweevil picks him up to mimic him. However, because it runs away from captains, it won't sit still once it grabs one of them. *The name of these creatures is a combination of the words dwell, which describes how they live underneath the surface, and weevil, the insect they're based off of. Category:Dweevils